1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an image photographing apparatus and a method for controlling the same, and for example, to an image photographing apparatus which generates a high-resolution depth map by obtaining a plurality of images for generating a depth map and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent times, a method for obtaining a three-dimensional (3D) image using an image photographing apparatus has been developed. In order to obtain the 3D image, a depth map is necessary. The depth map refers to information representing a spatial distance and a distance between one point and the other point in a two-dimensional (2D) image.
In order to obtain a depth map, a Time of Flight (TOF) method and a Structured Light (SL) method are commonly used. The TOF method uses a time required for outputted light to be inputted after being reflected from an object. The SL method uses a pattern of light where the light being outputted so as to penetrate a projection is reflected from an object and inputted.
A depth map is generated in the manner that compensation is executed through a SW algorithm based on information on inputted reflective light. Generally, resolution of a depth map is determined according to a degree of precision of a light source in the TOF method and determined according to a shape of a projection in the SL method. The degree of precision of a light source or the shape of a projection involves a physical limit, and thus, causes inconvenience of low-resolution image.
Accordingly, there is an increasing need for a method of generating a high-resolution depth map overcoming the physical limit.